Confronto Final
by Debora Dumbledore
Summary: Harry está no sétimo ano e último ano em Hogwarts e, agora, com dezessete anos, tudo está diferente. Ele se livrou dos Dursley, está namorando uma Grifinória e Voldemort está finalmente morto. Será? Mais uma vez a vida de Harry e seus amigos corre
1. Liberdade

CONFRONTO FINAL  
  
Sinopse: Harry está no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts e, agora, com dezessete anos, tudo está diferente. Ele se livrou dos Dursley, está namorando uma Grifinória e Voldemort está finalmente morto. Será? Mais uma vez a vida de Harry e seus amigos corre perigo e o inimigo pode estar mais próximo do que ele imagina... A morte nunca esteve tão próxima e tudo pode acontecer. Spoilers: livros 1 a 5 - Status: Incompleta  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
Nota da autora: *Espero que vocês gostem e, principalmente, que mandem as opiniões, resenhas, críticas e sugestões de vocês.*Escrevo a história acreditando que ela se passa em 1997. Essa data está sendo baseada na data do aniversário de morte do fantasma da Grifinória, Nick Quase-Sem- Cabeça.*Bem, esta é uma fic de drama, então aviso que vou trabalhar bastante com temas pesados, como a morte.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
CAPÍTULO 1 - Liberdade  
  
Harry estava novamente se defrontando com Lord Voldemort. Mas agora Dumbledore estava ali para ajudá-lo. "Tudo vai acabar bem" pensou ele. Um ofuscante clarão verde e Harry acordou assustado sentando-se na cama. Pusera seus óculos e agora parado à janela pensava em seu sonho. Não sabia realmente se devia ficar feliz ao lembrar dos acontecimentos daquele dia, mas de qualquer maneira agora doía lembrar de Dumbledore.  
  
No sexto ano de Harry em Hogwarts, pouco havia mudado. Harry e seus colegas tinham acabado de prestar o exame para os NOM's (Níveis Ordinários em Magia) e todos tinham se saído bem. Hermione, obviamente, alcançara a nota máxima. Mas todos, até mesmo o diretor, andavam muito preocupados. Voldemort passara o ano anterior reunindo mais seguidores e poderes, e estava mais forte do que nunca. No final do ano ele aparecera em Hogwarts atrás de Harry causando um grande confronto.  
  
Harry, Rony e Mione estavam indo visitar Hagrid em sua cabana na orla da Floresta Proibida depois de prestar os últimos exames do ano quando Ele apareceu. Harry mandou que seus amigos corressem e chamassem ajuda, mas a lealdade não os permitiu abandonar Harry e os três apontavam fortemente suas varinhas contra Voldemort. Olhando a cena o Lord simplesmente riu, e com um simples aceno de varinha amarrou Rony e Mione à duas árvores na floresta. Voldemort atingiu Harry com a Maldição Cruciatus e agora o garoto estava em total pânico, não sabia o quanto resistiria.  
  
Subitamente sua dor desapareceu e ele se dera conta de que fora porque Dumbledore chegava em seu socorro. Hagrid notara os acontecimentos do lado de fora de sua cabana e chamara o diretor. O que se seguiu foi muito rápido. O diretor e Voldemort duelaram alguns instantes medindo seus poderes até que finalmente uma grande luz verde tomou conta do ambiente. Harry olhava incrédulo para um Dumbledore caído, estendido ao chão, imóvel, morto.  
  
Harry se encheu de fúria e ódio e partiu para cima de Voldemort. Sua idéia era simplesmente loucura, mas não ia apenas morrer como Voldemort queria, ia lutar. Voldemort distraído olhando o diretor no gramado não vira Harry aprumar sua varinha e gritar cheio de raiva:  
  
- Avada kedavra!  
  
Harry nunca sentira nada parecido antes. Sentia que todas as suas forças estavam sendo sugadas e transformadas naquela ofuscante luz verde que saía de sua varinha. De repente um grito quebrou o silêncio que seguira ao feitiço de Harry.  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? - falou Snape correndo em sua direção.  
  
- Por Merlin! Harry! - berrava McGonagal surgindo de trás do professor.  
  
Harry muito fraco conseguiu apenas apontar para os dois corpos no chão antes de desmaiar.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
De repente um som de asas batendo invadiu Harry, que despertou de seus pensamentos para fitar o vulto que se aproximava de sua janela. Era a noite de seu aniversário, fizera 17 anos a poucos minutos perdido em suas lembranças. Ele abriu a janela esperando uma coruja de Rony ou Mione entrar mas na verdade era uma grande coruja das torres que se aproximava. Harry reconheceu ser de Hogwarts, pelos garranchos de Hagrid no envelope.  
  
Feliz Aniversário Harry!  
  
Estou lhe enviando de presente um relógio de parede para sua casa. Sei que deve estar passando por tempos difíceis, mas tente esquecer os momentos ruins do passado. Um abraço,  
  
Hagrid.  
  
P.S.: o conselho da escola já se decidiu, a profa. McGonagall será a nova Diretora de Hogwarts e o prof. Vector será o novo Vice-Diretor.  
  
Ele olhou triste para a carta em suas mãos, ainda pensando em Dumbledore. Harry voltou para a cama, apesar de só conseguir dormir muito depois. Acordou cedo pois tinha que fazer compras e durante o café da manhã duas corujas chegaram praticamente juntas ao quarto da rua dos Alfeneiros. Ao contrário da coruja de Hogwarts elas chegaram fazendo muito barulho, mas Harry não tinha com que se preocupar. Os Dursley não o incomodavam mais, pois Harry não morava mais com eles.  
  
Pela morte de Voldemort, Harry além de uma grande recompensa e de muito prestígio até mesmo no mundo dos trouxas, recebera uma permissão especial para realizar magia livremente. Afinal, quem iria multar o garoto de dezessete anos capaz de derrotar um bruxo poderosíssimo e que por isso recebera a Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe? O perigo havia desaparecido e com o dinheiro guardado em Grigotes mais a recompensa cedida pelo Ministério ele comprara uma casa em Hogsmead.  
  
Sua casa era numa rua perpendicular à rua principal da aldeia e agora, já no meio das férias, Harry ainda não conseguira acabar de mobiliar e decorar toda a casa. Tinha dois andares: duas suítes, um quarto, escritório e duas salas, além da cozinha e do banheiro social. Ele a achava um pouco grande para apenas uma pessoa, mas a comprara pensando no futuro, quando casasse e tivesse filhos. Ele liberou as cartas das duas corujas e começou a abrir o envelope da primeira que Harry reconheceu ser Pichitinho, a coruja de Rony.  
  
Olá Harry, Feliz Aniversário!  
  
Estou te enviando de presente um pôster dos Chudley Cannons e um bolo da mamãe. Aproveite Pichitinho e me mande uma resposta sobre quando você vai comprar seu material (se você for ao Beco Diagonal). Caso contrário nos encontramos em Hogwarts. Abraços,  
  
Rony  
  
Harry pôs o bolo em sua cômoda, pendurou o pôster e resolveu antes de responder a Rony ler a carta da outra coruja que viera de Hermione.  
  
Querido Harry, Parabéns!  
  
Espero que esteja melhor desde o ano passado e estou lhe enviando um livro muito especial de aniversário. Que tal nos encontrarmos em Londres para comprar os materiais? Saudades,  
  
Mione  
  
Agora comendo um pedaço do bolo da Sra. Weasley ele abria o pacote de Hermione. Um livro de capa preta surgiu, e se podia ler em lindas letras douradas: Harry Potter, O Garoto que Sobreviveu por Hermione Granger. Ele o abriu e encontrou na primeira página uma dedicatória a ele.  
  
O mundo inteiro agradece ao garoto mais especial do universo por tantas vidas salvas. Obrigada Harry.  
  
Harry estava simplesmente incrédulo. Que Hermione tinha potencial e estava pensando em se tornar escritora todos sabiam, mas o que Harry não sabia era que ela planejava sua estréia na literatura com um estudo de sua vida! Harry folheou o livro e notou que ele tinha várias fotos suas tiradas por Colin Creevey.  
  
Após guardar o livro em uma estante no escritório, Harry saiu de casa. Foi à Trapobelo Modas Mágicas comprar novos trajes de gala e uniformes, e na Dervixes & Bangues - Instrumentos Mágicos e Artigos Sortidos refazer o estoque de penas, tinta e pergaminhos. Passou também no mercado local Fayum's - Um oásis de suprimentos e finalmente almoçou no Três Vassouras. À tarde respondeu as cartas de Rony e Mione perguntando se eles gostariam e poderiam vir passar o final das férias com ele, afinal estava se sentindo extremamente sozinho.  
  
Era início da noite quando Harry pensava durante o jantar porque sua namorada não dera sinal de vida durante todo o verão. Fazia quase seis meses agora que Harry namorava Nicole Williams, uma garota também da Grifinória mas um ano mais nova que ele. Eles se conheceram quando ela entrara para o time de quadribol um ano atrás e Harry a achava uma ótima artilheira. Também se pegou pensando com saudades do padrinho que já não estava mais presente. Infelizmente, em parte por culpa dele mesmo, pensava Harry, agora o padrinho estava morto, e sua assassina, Bellatrix Lestrange, ainda estava a solta.  
  
Estava vestindo o pijama após o banho quando ouviu um barulho no andar de baixo. Aprumou os ouvidos e teve certeza de escutar passos e cochichos em sua sala de estar. Rapidamente colocou seus óculos, pegou sua varinha e desceu silenciosamente as escadas. Na sala encontrou as luzes apagadas, e quando elas se ascenderam lá estavam todos os Weasley exceto Carlinhos, Hermione, Lupin, Moody, Tonks e Nicole gritando para ele:  
  
- Surpresa!!!  
  
A sala estava enfeitada com balões e uma faixa lhe desejando "Feliz Aniversário". Após cumprimentar todos foi colocar uma roupa descente para poder voltar para a festa que durou até de madrugada. Lupin, Moody e Tonks logo tiveram de ir embora pois andavam no encalço de Bellatrix nas últimas semanas. Os Weasley foram embora deixando Rony, e Hermione e Nicole também cederam ao convite de Harry e se hospedaram lá. A Sra. Weasley estava preocupada em deixar sozinhos dois casais de namorados adolescentes, mas Harry garantiu que meninos e meninas dormiriam em quartos separados. Depois de muita insistência por parte dos quatro, ela acabou cedendo.  
  
Havia se passado quase duas semanas do aniversário de Harry quando ele voltou a sonhar. Não era no entanto mais dos pesadelos em relação ao desaparecimento de Voldemort. Era um sonho completamente diferente.  
  
Era uma tarde ensolarada e ele estava em um espaçoso jardim florido. Tinha às suas costas um penhasco que dava para o mar e à sua frente uma mansão em estilo vitoriano muito bem cuidada. Ele vê um vulto de vestes pretas entrar correndo na casa e o segue até um dos quartos. A pessoa encapuzada então puxa a manga esquerda de suas vestes revelando a marca negra. Assustado, Harry vira-se para sair do quarto, mas descobre-se rodeado por comensais da morte que sussurram:  
  
- Estamos chegando. Aguarde...  
  
Harry acorda calmamente, estranhando o sonho e se perguntando se teria algum significado, já que Voldemort estava morto e sua cicatriz perfeitamente normal. Passava das três da manhã e Harry não voltara a dormir. Com a varinha no bolso do roupão, foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira à procura do leite.  
  
- Hum-hum - pigarreou alguém à porta. E Harry derrubou a jarra que se espatifou no chão.  
  
- Não sabia que se assustava tão facilmente - disse Nicole.  
  
- E eu não sabia que a senhorita ficasse bisbilhotando a casa dos outros no meio da madrugada - resmungou Harry aborrecido.  
  
- Não estava bisbilhotando. Estava voltando do banheiro quandi vi luzes acesas e escutei barulho aqui em baixo. Resolvi checar. Então, o que aconteceu?  
  
- Nada. - respondeu Harry limpando a sujeira com a varinha.  
  
- Vamos Harry, você não me engana. Sempre que você acorda no meio da noite é porque estava sonhando ou com a cicatriz ardendo. Ou os dois. O que é?  
  
- Você não se engana mesmo, não é? - disse ele chegando perto da namorada - Eu estava sonhando. Mas não há nada com que se preocupar, afinal Voldemort está morto agora. - Ela tremeu ao ouvir o nome do Lord das Trevas e se abraçou em Harry.  
  
- Quer fazer o favor de não dizer esse nome? Me deixa arrepiada, afinal eu quase te perdi várias vezes... Antes mesmo de saber que te amava. - Ele a abraçou com mais força e a beijou com muita paixão.  
  
- Eu também te amo. Agora vamos, é melhor você voltar pra sua cama.  
  
- O quê? Você não vai dormir?  
  
- Não, perdi completamente o sono. Ia para o escritório ler e pensar um pouco.  
  
- Harry, eu também não estou com sono. Vamos fazer alguma coisa juntos, tipo, que tal uma partida de Snap Explosivo?  
  
- Se vamos ficar juntos e sozinhos, há coisas melhores que podemos fazer. Vem. - E Harry a puxou escada acima em direção à sua suíte. Parou na porta e perguntou:  
  
- E então? Você vem? - Ela respondeu já visivelmente nervosa, mas decidida:  
  
- Vou, vou sim. - Entraram no quarto e Harry trancou a porta. Tirou os óculos e o roupão largando-os na cômoda ao lado da porta. Voltaram a se beijar e Harry retirou o robe que cobria a garota. Por baixo ela usava uma fina camisola branca de seda, que o obrigou a comentar:  
  
- Você é linda! Eu te amo!  
  
Nicole retribuiu apenas com o olhar e tirou a camisa de Harry beijando seu peito nu. Harry não só havia crescido em altura nos últimos anos como também aumentara seus músculos por causa do quadribol. E Nicole também tinha um corpo muito bem torneado pelo esporte. Foi a primeira noite que Harry dormira com um sorriso no rosto em quase um ano. A última vez fora no dia em que pedira Nicole em namoro e ela aceitara.  
  
Harry acordou de supetão na manhã seguinte com batidas à porta de sue quarto. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Nicole e cobriu-se com o roupão antes de abrir a porta.  
  
- Hermione?  
  
- Harry, você viu a Nicole? Ela não está no nosso quarto ou em qualquer outro lugar da casa!  
  
- Ela... Ela está dormindo aqui comigo. Que horas são?  
  
- São nove e meia, mas Harry, o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?  
  
- Hermione, eu a amo tá? Por isso não faz drama. Vou acordá-la, já descemos para o café. - E fechou a porta deixando para fora uma Hermione muito frustrada.  
  
A partir daquele dia, ele e Nicole dormiam juntos todas as noites. E Harry, que já andava desconfiado, viu Hermione ir para suíte de Rony uma noite. Namoravam já há dois anos, mas mantinham a maior discrição possível.  
  
Faltando uma semana para o início das aulas eles notaram uma notícia curiosíssima no Profeta Diário que Harry assinara durante o café da manhã:  
  
WALDEN MACNAIR É ENCONTRADO MORTO  
  
Funcionário da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas, Macnair foi encontrado pela esposa esta madrugada morto na porta de casa. O medibruxo responsável pela investigação diz que Macnair foi torturado e morto pelas Maldições Imperdoáveis. Foi encontrado também na cena do crime uma grande Marca Negra sobre o cadáver.  
  
A notícia continuava com mais detalhes por uma página inteira, mas Nicole parecia não conseguir continuar lendo a reportagem. Sua fisionomia era indecifrável.  
  
- Vocês acham que Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar de volta? - Perguntou Rony.  
  
- Claro que não Rony, ele está bem morto agora. - Respondeu Harry.  
  
- Mas e se ele de alguma forma sobreviveu? - comentou Hermione - Quer dizer, ele não seria o primeiro a sobreviver a um Avada Kedavra, não é? - A cozinha ficou em silêncio por algum tempo até que Harry falou novamente:  
  
- Vocês acreditam realmente que ele tenha voltado e não tenha tentado me matar se estava forte o suficiente para matar um comensal desertor? Provavelmente isto é coisa de Bellatrix ou de algum outro comensal procurando vingança pela morte de Voldemort.  
  
- Não diz esse nome!!! - Exclamaram Rony e Nicole em uníssono.  
  
- Ele está morto, deixem de ser infantis. - Ambos amarraram a cara - Vamos nos arrumar, ainda temos que comprar os materiais deste ano.  
  
Harry subiu as escadas irritado e bateu a porta ao entrar no quarto. Estava cansado disso. Ele pensava o quanto ainda teria que agüentar a imagem de Voldemort interferindo na sua vida. Mas ele também estava estranhando a situação. Primeiro o sonho, que ele não havia contado a ninguém; e agora esta morte e o aparecimento da Marca Negra. Será que tinham ligação?  
  
- Harry deixa eu entrar, eu também tenho que me arrumar. - era Nicole que batia à porta. Harry a abriu ainda chateado e demonstrando isso.  
  
- Não pense que estamos gostando da situação Harry. Tem alguma coisa estranha com essa morte. - Ele continuara calado, estava sentado na cama fitando-a enquanto ela se arrumava. - E, bem, talvez você devesse pensar um pouco nos outros, ter um pouco de respeito por Rony e por mim. Nós... Ele ficou muito chateado com...  
  
- Me desculpe - interrompeu Harry.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Sinto muito por ter dito aquilo. - Harry abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder a lágrima que se formava - Eu só não sei se agüentaria a volta daquele monstro. Acho incrível como ele conseguiu destruir a vida que eu poderia ter tido enquanto estava vivo e como agora, depois de morto, ele ainda consegue afetá-la.  
  
Nicole olhou penalizada para Harry e o abraçou sussurrando um 'eu te amo'.  
  
- Agora vamos acabar de nos arrumar. Não podemos deixar Rony e Hermione esperando. E você ainda deve desculpas a ele.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Notas da autora:  
  
*Este capítulo começa um pouco fraco porque eu o escrevi há muito tempo. Os próximos são novos e, espero que concordem comigo, melhores.*Vocês podem achar estranho Harry conseguir lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável, mas a explicação para isso também surgirá nos próximos capítulos.* 


	2. O Aniversário de Mione

CONFRONTO FINAL  
  
Sinopse: Harry está no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts e, agora, com dezessete anos, tudo está diferente. Ele se livrou dos Dursley, está namorando uma Grifinória e Voldemort está finalmente morto. Será? Mais uma vez a vida de Harry e seus amigos corre perigo e o inimigo pode estar mais próximo do que ele imagina... A morte nunca esteve tão próxima e tudo pode acontecer. Spoilers: livros 1 a 5 - Status: Incompleta  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
Nota da autora: *Espero que vocês gostem e, principalmente, que mandem as opiniões, resenhas, críticas e sugestões de vocês.*Escrevo a história acreditando que ela se passa em 1997. Essa data está sendo baseada na data do aniversário de morte do fantasma da Grifinória, Nick Quase-Sem- Cabeça.*Bem, esta é uma fic de drama, então aviso que vou trabalhar bastante com temas pesados, como a morte.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
CAPÍTULO 2 - O Aniversário de Mione  
  
Após aquele dia, mesmo com as desculpas de Harry, o clima ainda estava meio tenso na casa. Era finalmente o jantar do dia 31 de agosto e no dia seguinte voltariam para Hogwarts.  
  
- Então, - começou Rony - como iremos para escola amanhã?  
  
- Um táxi bruxo irá nos levar até a estação onde pegaremos as carruagens de Hogwarts até lá - respondeu Harry.  
  
- Portanto, todos estejam prontos às seis horas amanhã - falou Hermione com seu jeito mandão.  
  
Tiveram a infelicidade de encontrar no dia seguinte assim que chegaram à estação com Draco Malfoy e seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle.  
  
- Ei, Potter! Como está se sentindo agora que seu 'amado mestre' não está mais aqui? - Harry estava pronto para pular em cima de Malfoy quando Rony lhe segurou e mandou Malfoy cair fora.  
  
- Harry, você tem que se acalmar - falou Hermione - Malfoy sempre foi assim e não é agora que ele vai mudar.  
  
- Além do mais, você só tem que agüentá-lo mais um ano - concordou Nicole.  
  
A cerimônia de seleção passou de modo agradável e no final a diretora fez uma homenagem à Dumbledore. Harry pôde notar que a cadeira geralmente ocupada pelo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava vazia e ficou se perguntando quem assumiria o cargo desta vez.  
  
No café da manhã seguinte Hermione, que se tornara Chefe dos Monitores, passou distribuindo os horários entre os Monitores-Chefes das casas (dentre eles, Rony) para que eles entregassem aos alunos de suas respectivas casas. Harry não ficou muito animado em notar que continuava com várias aulas conjuntas com a Sonserina. Rony, no entanto, prestava mais atenção em outra coisa ao sentar-se ao lado do amigo: o horário de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mostrando-o a Harry e comparando com os de outros anos e casas, eles chegaram a conclusão de que seriam os primeiros a ter essa aula, apesar de ela ser só na quarta-feira à tarde.  
  
Rony e Hermione tomaram seu café da manhã correndo pois teriam de orientar os alunos do primeiro ano até suas salas de aula. Fora Hermione que implantara esse método no ano passado para que os alunos não se perdessem e chegassem atrasados às aulas. Harry aproveitou para acompanhar Nicole até a sala de Transfiguração e depois seguiu para a aula de Feitiços.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
- Certos professores não sabem mesmo que hoje é só o primeiro dia de aula!  
  
- Ora Rony, deixe de ser tão reclamão! Nós só temos que fazer um pergaminho de 2 metros para História da Magia - falou Hermione - E Flitwick nem passou dever de casa!  
  
Harry concordava intimamente com Rony, mas começou a falar com Nicole para não precisar opinar naquela conversa e acabar ofendendo um de seus amigos.  
  
- Nicole, que horas você sai da última aula hoje?  
  
- Só perto da hora do jantar. É mais fácil nos encontrarmos aqui.  
  
- Eu posso passar na sua sala para te acompanhar...  
  
- Não! É... Não precisa, você não tem que me acompanhar a todos os lugares.  
  
- Está bem então.  
  
Harry achou estranha a atitude da namorada e comentava isso no final da tarde após a aula de Herbologia com Rony e Mione quando alguém veio correndo pelo corredor e bateu de frente com eles.  
  
- Nicole! O que aconteceu? - perguntou Rony, enquanto se levantava.  
  
- Você não devia estar em aula? - foi a vez de Hermione. Harry apenas a encarava.  
  
- Hã... Bem, minha aula acabou um pouco mais cedo, é, foi isso - respondeu ela hesitante.  
  
- E porquê essa correria toda? Arriscado fazer isso na frente de dois monitores - provocou Rony.  
  
- Eu, hã, combinei de me encontrar com uma colega e se vocês me dão licença, eu estou atrasada. Vejo vocês no jantar!  
  
- Ela está muito estranha hoje - falou Harry finalmente. Ele a pressionou durante o jantar pedindo explicações, mas só conseguiu respostas vagas e sem sentido. Naquela noite, ele teve outro sonho estranho.  
  
Estava girando como se estivesse sendo transportado por uma chave de portal. Quando tudo parou e Harry pôde abrir os olhos ele se descobriu deitado no gramado daquele mesmo jardim do outro sonho. Desta vez o tempo estava nublado e uma pessoa envolta por vestes negras veio falar com ele.  
  
- Vamos chegar mais perto, ainda este mês - falou uma voz feminina por baixo do capuz que encobria o rosto. Ela saiu correndo para dentro da mansão mas Harry não a seguiu, sabia o que encontraria lá dentro. Mesmo assim, comensais começaram a aparatar ao seu redor e estavam erguendo suas varinhas quando Harry acordou repentinamente. Se ele tinha ficado perdido com o significado do primeiro sonho, nada se comparava com o que ele sentia agora. Afinal, o que ela quis dizer com "mais perto"? Quando ela estivera perto? Quem era ela e o que aconteceria este mês?  
  
Espantosamente Harry voltou logo a dormir e na manhã seguinte não se lembrava mais do sonho. Estava mais preocupado com o quadribol. Ele era o capitão do time desde seu quinto ano e estava invicto nestes dois anos, sem ter perdido uma única partida. Mas novamente um dos jogadores se formara e agora Harry teria de achar um bom batedor antes do início da temporada. Anexou naquele mesmo dia um aviso no mural do Salão Comunal convocando o time para uma reunião urgente naquele sábado.  
  
A tarde de quarta-feira chegou e todos esperavam muito ansiosos pelo novo professor. Ao entrar na sala o professor já estava sentado à mesa esperando pelos alunos. Era um homem realmente jovem e Harry pôde notar que as garotas, principalmente Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil, o estavam achando muito bonito também.  
  
- Boa tarde a todos. Meu nome é Robert Murdoch e serei seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, certamente por este ano. Muito bem, vou fazer a chamada e poderemos começar então.  
  
Ao contrário dos outros professores, este não ligou para o nome de Harry enquanto fazia a chamada, o que fez o garoto ficar muito agradecido. Depois de quase sete anos, ainda não havia se acostumado com a fama que crescia a cada dia. O professor deu uma aula muito calma sobre dementadores e o Feitiço do Patrono, que Harry não teve nenhuma dificuldade em realizar. No final da aula todos estavam empolgados com o novo professor e nem se importaram quando ele passou muito dever de casa.  
  
Sábado logo chegou e Harry reuniu-se com o resto do time de Quadribol no Salão Comunal. Além de Nicole como artilheira, o time tinha como artilheiros Dênis Creevey e Heloísa Midgen (ambos do 4º ano) e como batedor seu colega Simas Finnigan. O goleiro do time era Rony desde o quinto ano deles.  
  
- Bem, mais uma temporada está para começar e nós temos dois assuntos importantes para discutir - começou Harry - Primeiro, temos que começar a treinar o mais rápido possível, por isso vou reservar o campo com Madame Hooch para treinos três vezes por semana.  
  
Nesse ponto todos olharam desanimados para Harry.  
  
- Vamos pessoal, como vamos ganhar a taça se passarmos o ano todo sem treinar? O segundo assunto, e mais importante, é o nosso novo batedor. Acho que devemos marcar um teste para todos os alunos, se vocês não tiverem ninguém para indicar.  
  
- Acho que poderíamos simplesmente chamar a Sara Perks. Ela ficou em 2º lugar no teste do ano passado - sugeriu Simas.  
  
Todos concordaram com a idéia, desde que Sara passasse por um mês de experiência para se entrosar com o time. Aí decidiriam definitivamente. A semana passou normalmente e Sara estava se dando muito bem no time, até que na sexta-feira seguinte Harry teve mais um sonho.  
  
Este fora idêntico ao anterior, com exceção de que a voz falara que chegaria "ainda esta semana". Desta vez Harry se lembrava bem do sonho e estava começando a ficar preocupado. Levantou da cama e, após tomar um copo d'água, desceu para o Salão Comunal. Estava assustado com o que podia acontecer e principalmente porque sentia que desta vez não havia absolutamente nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito. Também pensava se não devia realmente contar nada para os amigos, mas decidiu por ficar quieto. Aqueles sonhos não eram claros e não continham pistas ou charadas que eles pudessem decifrar.  
  
Isso tudo fez Harry se lembrar do quanto Dumbledore fazia falta. Certas características do ex-diretor da escola como a serenidade e a perspicácia não apareciam em nenhum outro adulto que Harry tivesse intimidade. Até dois anos atrás ele ainda poderia tentar se comunicar com o padrinho, mas isso já não era mais possível. Quanto a Lupin e os outros membros da Ordem, Harry não tinha tanta ligação com eles, nem mesmo, com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.  
  
Harry não dormiu mais naquela noite e trocou de roupa antes que os outros alunos acordassem. Na mesa do café, Rony não se conteve:  
  
- Harry, você está com uma cara horrível! - levou um cutucão de Hermione - O que aconteceu?  
  
- Nada, nada de importante.  
  
- Mas Harry, dá pra ver que você não dormiu bem - argumentou a amiga falando como se medisse as palavras.  
  
- É sério, não aconteceu nada diferente. Bem, já planejaram aonde vão em Hogsmead? - emendou Harry para mudar de assunto.  
  
- Estávamos pensando em passar na Arutiel ("Livros e Revistas para qualquer idade") pois Mione precisa de uns livros novos sobre Transfiguração avançada e depois ir na loja dos gêmeos - respondeu Rony.  
  
- Amor, - começou Nicole - que tal se nós deixássemos eles passearem um pouco sozinhos e depois nos encontrássemos no Três Vassouras para uma cerveja amanteigada?  
  
- Acho ótimo - e beijou Nicole.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Divertiram-se muito em seu primeiro sábado em Hogsmead e a semana seguinte transcorria tranqüilamente, fazendo Harry quase esquecer-se do sonho. A única coisa diferente naquela semana foi que Nicole teve que visitar os pais subitamente. Saiu com tanta pressa que Harry nem conseguiu descobrir porque realmente ela voltara para casa na quinta pela manhã.  
  
De qualquer modo, Harry não teve muito tempo para pensar na namorada pois estava planejando com Rony uma festa para o aniversário de Hermione que seria no dia seguinte. Rony como Monitor-chefe da Grifinória, convencera McGonagall a permitir a festa no Salão Comunal e se encarregaria a atrasar Hermione do lado de fora da Torre. Harry prepararia a festa em si.  
  
Sexta feira chegou e quando a aniversariante desceu para o café da manhã os garotos a cumprimentaram apenas com um 'bom-dia'. Tinham combinado com todos os colegas de que ninguém lembraria do aniversário até a hora da festa. Hermione frustrada com o 'bom-dia' tentou em vão arrancar alguma coisa de Rony:  
  
- Amor, você sabe que dia é hoje?  
  
- Infelizmente sim...  
  
- Co-como assim???  
  
- Hoje é sexta-feira, o que significa aula de poções dupla com a Sonserina. Não queria que eu estivesse contente não é?  
  
- Claro que não. Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer, - Harry e Gina que estavam sentados do outro lado da mesa, à frente do casal, escutavam tudo se segurando para não rir e estragar a encenação - perguntei que dia é hoje do mês...  
  
- Dezenove, oras... Hermione você está bem? Geralmente você age como uma agenda-dicionário-enciclopédia ambulante e agora não sabe dizer que dia é hoje!!! - neste ponto todos ao redor caíram na gargalhada, até mesmo Hermione, que na verdade procurava disfarçar seu desapontamento com o namorado e os amigos.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Poções era a última aula daquele dia e tudo transcorria como habitualmente: Neville tivera um acidente com os ingredientes e fizera sua poção explodir, Malfoy passara a aula fazendo piadas a respeito dos Grifinórios, Hermione tentara responder as perguntas feitas e Snape já descontara 30 pontos dos Leões. Mas Harry tinha um motivo a mais para odiar a aula daquele dia: eles trabalharam em duplas que Snape escolhera e Rony tinha acabado com seu inimigo Draco Malfoy, enquanto ele teria que fazer sua poção com Emília Bulstrode que tinha péssimas notas em poções.  
  
Snape fizera isso para provocar Harry e estava de fato conseguindo. Era incrível como mesmo depois de sete anos o professor ainda o tratava deste modo. O descontentamento do grupo era tão grande que eles não puderam culpar Rony quando este perdeu 20 pontos por brigar com Malfoy. Mas isso não os impediu de brigarem novamente no final da aula e Snape fora obrigado a passar detenção para os dois.  
  
Rony teve de ficar nas masmorras por mais meia-hora depois que a aula acabou e quando se juntou aos dois amigos estava indignado com o professor.  
  
- Vocês não acreditam na detenção que aquela cobra sebosa me passou. Vou ter de passar o domingo todo com o Malfoy preparando os ingredientes do armário de Snape!  
  
- É Rony, mas bem que você provocou - disse Hermione.  
  
- Até me admira termos saído dessa aula só 50 pontos a menos - comentou Harry - De qualquer forma é melhor cumprir um dia detenção do que correr o risco de ser linchado por toda a Grifinória caso perdesse mais pontos.  
  
Harry conhecia bem essa sensação. Perdera mais de cem pontos em uma noite no primeiro ano e ainda tivera que cumprir detenção dentro da Floresta Proibida.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
- Rony, fico realmente contente que você mostre interesse pelo dever de feitiços, mas já reviramos a biblioteca inteira atrás de informações e já está tarde. Preste atenção: TEMOS QUE VOLTAR PARA O SALÃO COMUNAL!!!  
  
Rony consultou o relógio mais uma vez e finalmente concordou com Hermione. Dava 'graças a Merlin' por já estar no horário, pois Mione estava uma fera já que ninguém se lembrara do seu aniversário. Chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda ("coração de leão") e quando entraram no Salão Harry puxou o coro cantando Parabéns a você.  
  
Tudo estava decorado com faixas e balões e Hermione deu um abraço tão apertado nos amigos que eles se lembraram instantaneamente de Hagrid. Todos tinham ido parabenizá-la, até mesmo o gigante e alguns corvinais. Perto da uma hora, Mione já havia sido cumprimentada por todos os colegas e levado os presentes para o quarto. Os menos chegados a ela começavam a se retirar quando a profa. Minerva entrou na torre da Grifinória.  
  
- Srta. Granger... Hermione, preciso falar com a Srta. em meu escritório. Por favor venha comigo. - o semblante da diretora era sério e ninguém imaginava o que podia ter acontecido - Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter, nos acompanhem. Os demais se retirem para seus dormitórios agora.  
  
Os quatro caminhavam em silêncio pelos corredores até que pararam em frente a gárgula que dava entrada para o antigo escritório de Dumbledore. McGonagall entrou com Hermione e pediu que os meninos esperassem pela amiga ali fora. Harry sentia que algo estava extremamente errado e comentava isso com Rony quando Mione saiu da sala da diretora. Ela parecia extremamente abalada e tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas caiu sentada ao chão à frente dos garotos chorando desesperadamente.  
  
Harry e Rony se olharam e rapidamente trataram de "juntar" a amiga e levá- la de volta à torre da Grifinória. Levaram-na até o quarto e a deitaram na cama. Como Chefe dos Monitores, Hermoine tinha um quarto apenas para ela, o que facilitava a vida dos garotos neste momento. Harry conjurou um copo d' água com açúcar e entregando-o a Mione tomou coragem e perguntou:  
  
- Mione, o que aconteceu?  
  
Ela estava em estado de choque: continuava a chorar compulsivamente e não respondeu.  
  
- Amor, porque você está assim? - foi a vez de Rony tentar.  
  
Desta vez ela respondeu, apesar da dificuldade:  
  
- Me-meus pais... eles... eles estão... eles foram.... - ela falava como se ela mesmo estivesse tentando compreender o que ela falava - ...mortos!  
  
Os garotos chegaram a um acordo silencioso de que não deviam perguntar mais nada, pelo menos por enquanto. Ronny deitou na cama e aninhou Hermione em seus braços tentando consolá-la enquanto Harry servia outro copo d'água. O casal dormiu depois de mais três copos e Harry decidiu procurar a profa. Minerva. Segundo ela, o Sr. e a Sra. Granger foram assassinados, e por um bruxo, através do Avada Kedavra. Não tinha mais informações no momento, mas o Ministério estava cuidando das investigações. Isto aliviou Harry por um instante. Durante o sexto ano de Harry na escola, o Ministro Cornélio Fudge fora destituído do cargo. Através de votação, elegeu-se Percy Weasley, que de fato demonstrou durante seu mandato até agora uma sabedoria que não se imaginava que tivesse.  
  
Harry voltou com todos estes pensamentos para o quarto de Mione onde ela e Rony continuavam a dormir e sentou-se na poltrona que havia em frente à lareira. Passou a noite em claro se perguntando se os últimos acontecimentos tinham algo a ver com seu último sonho. Não podia ser apenas coincidência...  
  
Na manhã seguinte Hermione acordou um pouco mais calma e contou a eles que passaria a semana em Londres para cuidar da documentação. Ela partiu na tarde de sábado com o coração completamente partido.  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	3. Na Toca da Serpente

CONFRONTO FINAL  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
CAPÍTULO 3 - Na Toca da Serpente  
  
Depois da partida de Hermione naquela tarde, Harry e Rony foram visitar Hagrid. Falarm sobre a morte do Sr. e da Sra. Granger mas logo trocaram de assunto. Tudo ainda era muito estranho.  
  
No domingo Rony teve de cumprir detenção durante todo o dia com Malfoy prestando serviços diversos a Snape. Com Nicole e Mione longe, Harry passou a manhã um tanto quanto solitário terminando os deveres de casa. Para piorar, acabava pensando sempre em seus sonhos e em que conexão eles teriam com as mortes recentes. Após o almoço, Gina veio convidá-lo para uma partida de xadrez. Desde que ela começara a namorar, no 4º ano dela, eles se davam muito bem e sempre conversavam como velhos amigos que se conhecem profundamente.  
  
- Então... Que triste acontecer isso com a Mione, né Harry?  
  
- Hum-hum.  
  
- Eu nem sei o que faria se perdesse meus pais dessa maneira, tão de repente. Harry, você está prestando atenção? Acorda! É a sua vez Harry!  
  
- Ãhn, desculpe, me distraí...  
  
- Isso eu percebi. Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei? Você parece tão preocupado...  
  
- Gina, não é nada de demais, só estou triste pela Mione.  
  
- Não é o que aparenta. Harry, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, certo?  
  
- Claro, afinal, desde que viramos amigos de verdade nunca guardei nenhum segredo pra você.  
  
- Então, por favor, fala comigo.  
  
Harry ainda não entendia isso. Desde que começara a conversar mais freqüentemente com Gina ela tinha o poder de fazê-lo sentir-se mais calmo. A presença dela deixava o ambiente aconchegante e confortável, e suas palavras doces o tranqüilizavam-no. Ele já havia contado a ela certos sonhos e receios que não tivera coragem de falar sequer para Rony. Sem saber o por quê ela lhe transmitia segurança como se fosse seu porto- seguro. Mas não queria preocupá-la com sonhos sem sentido. Talvez falasse algo quando as coisas se esclarecessem.  
  
- De verdade Gina, não precisa se preocupar. - Ele viu nos olhos dela que ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. Neste momento, sentiu um aperto no coração por decepcioná-la.  
  
- Tudo bem então. Nossa! Harry se você não se importa estou atrasada para um encontro com uma colega minha. Tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa, me procure na biblioteca. Tchau!  
  
- Tchau! - E viu ela saindo do Salão Comunal. Harry o olhou o relógio: cinco e cinco. Rony levaria ainda mais uma hora na detenção e Nicole, pela coruja que ela mandou, deveria chegar só tarde da noite. Resolveu estudar mais um pouco então. Já passava das sete quando Harry desceu para jantar. Não estranhava completamente o atraso de Rony, pois Snape provavelmente tinha aumentado o trabalho dele. Encontrou-se com o amigo apenas depois do jantar, já no quarto. Estava com uma cara horrível.  
  
- Eu sei que detenções são ruins, principalmente as de Snape, mas pela sua cara parece que você viu uma assombração, e das brabas! - Harry comentou meio rindo. Rony olhou para os lados como que para certificar-se de que não havia mais ninguém no quarto antes de falar.  
  
- E vi. Passei o dia ao lado de uma.  
  
- Eu já diria três: Snape, Malfoy e Filch. - falou rindo.  
  
- Não brinca Harry! Você não vai acreditar no que eu vi exatamente hoje. Enquanto tentávamos desencardir os caldeirões da masmorra depois de acabar de arrumar o armário de ingredientes, Malfoy teve de arregaçar as mangas da camisa.  
  
- E? - perguntou Harry ainda sem entender aonde Rony queria chegar com a conversa.  
  
- Eu vi. Lá estava ela. No braço esquerdo dele. A marca negra Harry! - Nesse momento ele compreendeu a cara de pavor do amigo. Apesar de todas as suspeitas, não acreditavam que Draco realmente já era um comensal.  
  
- Tem certeza? - perguntou sério.  
  
- Claro que tenho! E estava bem nítida, num tom de verde-musgo, quase negro. O que você acha que isso pode significar Harry? Além do óbvio é claro.  
  
- Pelo que eu saiba, a marca só fica bem aparente quando Voldemort - Rony tremeu nesse ponto - convocava os comensais ou quando um comensal estava perto de outro, para se reconhecerem. Snape estava com vocês não estava? Então, dois comensais na mesma sala igual a marca negra visível.  
  
- Então se o professor não estivesse lá eu não veria a marca do Malfoy?  
  
- Provavelmente não. De qualquer modo, agora que Voldemort está morto ele não deve ter nenhum motivo para se orgulhar daquela marca no braço.  
  
- Harry?  
  
- Hum?  
  
- Você acha que ele e os outros comensais são os responsáveis pela morte dos pais de Mione?  
  
Nesse momento a conversa foi interrompida pela entrada de Simmas e Dino no quarto. Não disseram mais nada aquele dia, apenas foram dormir.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A semana se passou muito melancólica sem Hermione por perto. Harry não conseguiu se alegrar nem com a volta da namorada que ele só viu na segunda- feira de manhã. Estranhamente, Nicole parecia muito feliz, sem se abalar com as mortes que haviam ocorrido.  
  
Quando Hermione voltou na sexta à noite estava irreconhecível. Sua aparência era de que toda a força e vitalidade que ela tinha haviam sido sugadas para fora de seu corpo, assim como a alegria de seu olhos. Naquela noite, mais uma vez Rony dormiu aconchegando-a enquanto Harry se perdia em pensamentos sentado à poltrona. No entanto, ao contrário da outra vez, conseguiu dormir um pouco ao final da noite.  
  
Enquanto o mês de outubro ia começando, Hermione ia melhorando. A volta às aulas e a presença do namorado e dos amigos realmente a ajudavam, mas via- se que ela não era mais a mesma. E justo neste período, Harry teve de dobrar o tempo dos treinos de quadribol, pois o jogo de estréia deste ano seria contra a Sonserina no sábado anterior ao dia das bruxas, que seria numa sexta-feira. Não que Harry estivesse preocupado com o desempenho de Draco, mas tinha que preparar o time para os golpes sujos que viriam.  
  
No fim de semana antes do jogo Nicole teve de viajar novamente. Voltaria no domingo à noite, mas novamente não explicou muito bem porque iria. Harry tinha a ligeira impressão de que lentamente a namorada estava se afastando dele, mas talvez fosse só impressão mesmo. A final, quem andava atarefado era ele, literalmente atolado de provas e trabalhos preparatórios para o NIEM's (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia).  
  
Seria menos mal se estas fossem suas únicas preocupações, mas infelizmente havia mais. Para Harry sempre havia mais com o que se preocupar. No sábado a noite, ele teve mais um sonho. Mas desta vez não era nada parecido com qualquer sonho anterior, apesar de ter começado com a mesma sensação de que ele era transportado por uma chave de portal.  
  
Aparentemente ele estava numa sala de estar tipicamente trouxa, não fosse pela pessoa parada no meio dela, tipicamente bruxa. Era uma mulher vestida com vestes verde-esmeralda e que tinha belos cabelos castanhos. No entanto ele não podia enxergar o rosto dela, pois estava de costas para ele. Ao contorná-la, notou que seu rosto estava embaçado, não havia como descobrir quem era, mas de qualquer forma parecia-lhe familiar. Notou também, que atrás dela, onde ele estivera antes, surgiu um bruxo de vestes negras que Harry reconheceria em qualquer lugar: Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Meus parabéns, - começou ele - você passou no teste prático. Sinceramente, achei que não teria coragem de matá-los.  
  
- Acabe logo com isso, você sabe que não temos a noite toda - respondeu a mulher desconhecida.  
  
- Está bem, tenha calma. Por favor, estique seu braço senhorita - retrucou o outro com seu costumeiro tom sarcástico e sorriso irônico.  
  
A mulher estendeu o braço esquerdo enquanto Malfoy empunhava a varinha. Ele sussurrou algo que Harry não entendeu e uma fina, mas nítida, luz negra começou a sair da varinha. Com ela Malfoy ia desenhando no antebraço da mulher e Harry começou a sentir seu próprio braço a queimar insuportavelmente.  
  
Acordou com o braço ardendo fortemente e com muito medo do que aquilo poderia significar. Aos poucos a dor diminuiu e sua coragem aumentou. Colocou seus óculos, pegou sua varinha e decidiu descer até o Salão Comunal. Acendeu a lareira e reunindo grande parte da sua coragem com a curiosidade que só aumentava, puxou a manga esquerda do roupão junto com a do pijama.  
  
Estava paralisado, sem poder crer no que via. Inacreditavelmente, de alguma maneira, Malfoy havia desenhado a Marca Negra no braço de Harry. Ou talvez estivesse sonhando ainda. Mas não podia ser, tudo era real demais... Não sabia o que fazer pois não conseguia raciocinar, sua cabeça estava queimando de raiva. Como Malfoy podia fazer aquilo com ele? Ainda de cabeça quente Harry subiu ao quarto e voltou ao Salão Comunal já envolto por sua capa da invisibilidade.  
  
Hesitou em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, mas no fim já havia se decidido: precisava tirar satisfações com Malfoy. Mais que isso, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo, e sem Dumbledore por perto com seus sábios conselhos, Harry iria diretamente à fonte dos acontecimentos. Desceu diretamente às masmorras sem se importar com o barulho que fazia. Parou em frente a uma parede de pedra lisa e úmida, que ele sabia ser a entrada da Sonserina.  
  
- Puro-sangue - tentou. Nada aconteceu. "Obviamente que a senha não seria a mesma de cinco anos atrás" pensou ele. Disse diversos nomes diferentes durante cerca de meia hora até acertar a senha "Maldições". Sentiu frio ao entrar no Salão Comunal e notou que a lareira estava apagada. Sinceramente duvidava se ela já havia sido acesa neste princípio de inverno. Procurou por pouco tempo o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano. Entrou em silêncio e rapidamente achou a cama da Malfoy. Vazia.  
  
- Então, - disse uma voz arrastada atrás dele - achou que um Malfoy seria pego desprevenido na própria cama, Potter? - Draco falou o nome de Harry como se cuspisse algo.  
  
- Malfoy, preciso falar com você. - respondeu sério - E agora!  
  
- Você não está em posição de exigir nada Potter. Olhe ao seu redor: cinco sonserinos a sua volta, sendo que eu estou com a minha varinha apontada para você. E não se esqueça de que eu sou Monitor-chefe e o Sr. está bem longe da sua cama no meio da madrugada.  
  
Aos poucos Harry percebia o tamanho da besteira que cometera ao se enfiar sozinho na "toca da serpente". Malfoy parecia divertir-se com o nervosismo de Harry, e subitamente falou:  
  
- Vamos. Se quer conversar, vamos para o Salão Comunal. - e virou-se saindo. Harry sentia o desespero tomar conta, afinal, o que estava fazendo ali? Não tinha afinal nenhuma prova contra Draco...  
  
- Então, - disse Malfoy sentando-se em uma poltrona de frente para Harry, que parara no meio do Salão - o que você quer tanto comigo a ponto de me procurar a essa hora em plena Sonserina? O que foi, um gato comeu sua língua?  
  
- Malfoy, isso tudo não passou de um engano. Estou voltando agora para o meu dormitório. - e fez menção de levantar-se para ir embora.  
  
- Pode ficar bem sentadinho aí, Potter. O castelo não é seu, você não tem o direito de ir e vir a hora que bem entender. Se você não que me falar nada, ótimo. Você sai daqui diretamente para a sala do Filch, ou quem sabe, eu posso chamar o prf. Snape para ter uma palavrinha com você.  
  
Harry ficava cada vez mais com raiva de si mesmo, quanta ignorância! Mas agora não havia volta, estava ali e teria que falar com Malfoy, querendo ou não.  
  
- Ótimo! - resmungou Harry. - Muito bem, quer saber o que faço aqui? - o outro apenas fez um leve movimento de cabeça confirmando - Eu vim para falar com você. Eu sei, e não se faça de desentendido, que você já é um Comensal da Morte.  
  
- Potter, - interrompeu o loiro - não sei se você notou mas Voldemort já está morto, o que quer dizer que não significa mais nada o fato de eu ter ou não sido um Comensal.  
  
- Eu não terminei! O fato é que a marca negra ainda está usada por assassinos, e os Comensais são os únicos que podem conjura-las.  
  
- O que não quer dizer necessariamente que sou eu. Você tem idéia de quantos Comensais ainda estão soltos? - Malfoy continuava a interromper Harry e falava utilizando toda a calma e cinismo que conseguia reunir, o que só deixava o outro cada vez com mais raiva.  
  
- Você quer ou não me escutar? O caso é que esta noite aconteceu algo que me leva diretamente a você. Eu tive um sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo com você, eu podia muito bem te reconhecer. E você, iniciava uma nova comensal tatuando a marca no braço dela.  
  
- Potter, se você anda tendo pesadelos, não é problema meu!  
  
- Acontece, - disse Harry levantando a manga de seu pijama - que eu também fui marcado! - deixando a marca agora bem visível para Malfoy olhar.  
  
Malfoy deu um suspiro cansado, como se ele já tivesse explicado a mesma coisa simples um milhão de vezes para Harry.  
  
- Ainda assim, eu não tive nada a ver com seu pesadelo ou com a marca no seu braço. É impossível, pois passei a noite inteira dormindo na minha cama aqui na escola. E você bem deve saber que existem vários detectores de Magia Negra aqui. Então, - disse ele levantando-se - se você me dá licença, eu vou voltar a dormir, já que amanhã terei que trocar logo cedo a senha das masmorras.  
  
Harry deixou o Salão da Sonserina extremamente indignado e não se dirigiu para a Torre da Grifinória. Precisava pensar e não queria encontra-se com ninguém, então envolto pela capa da invisibilidade seguiu para os jardins da escola, onde se sentou embaixo de árvore de frente para o lago.  
  
Milhares de dúvidas pipocavam em sua cabeça e ele estava completamente perdido. A única coisa da qual ele tinha certeza, era de que Malfoy estava envolvido até o pescoço nessa história. E depois de algum tempo, Harry se decidiu. Amanhã, seria domingo e eles não teriam aulas. Seria perfeito para conversar com Rony, Gina e Hermione. Nesse momento Harry se lembrou da namorada que não estava ali, e ele se sentiu extremamente carente. Voltou para o seu dormitório, mas não pegou no sono até que os primeiros raios de sol despontassem no horizonte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Continua no próximo capítulo...  
  
*************************************************************************** 


End file.
